taker (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Donde cupido comete un error, dejando sus flechas en el lugar equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

Cupido no es lindo, es un ingobernable. Él hace, deshace, y te manipula a su antojo. Cupido tiene ojos únicos, hechos para encontrar posibilidades en medio de la absoluta neblina de lo desconocido.

Cupido ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre.

"¡Sólo una cosa!" El dios del fuego le reclama, agitando su espada hacia él. "Sólo una maldita cosa, Sherlock. Cuidar tus flechas. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?"

Cupido, con su cabellera de rizos negros como la noche y el arco entre sus manos, se mantiene en su lugar habitual en la esquina del salón. Un lugar de grandes pilares y arquitectura simple, sin nada más que un par de personas acusándole de lo que ha acabado de hacer.

Su hermano, el dios de la sabiduría, intercede por él. "Sólo es un juego, Greg. Sherlock tiene un centenar de ellas esperando por ser usadas."

Greg lo mira de nuevo, y baja la espada antes de que Mycroft continúe hablando.

"No me preocupa que no las pueda recuperar."

"¿Y entonces?"

"¿Qué pasa si alguien las encuentra y las usa?"

Sherlock juega con su arco, lo pasa por detrás de su espalda y luego hacia su otra mano mientras responde: "Se enamoran."

Greg se guarda la espada en la funda que cuelga al lado derecho de su cintura. De todos ellos, es el que viste más raro. Mycroft se ha acostumbrado a traer trajes costosos desde que ocurrió esa cosa del capitalismo y todos dejaron de prestarles atención para creer en la ciencia, la genética y esas cosas que suplantaron su religión. De alguna forma, bajar al mundo de los mortales le hace sentir como en casa. Puede pasarse horas en aquel club donde nadie habla, o en ese departamento que tiene en el centro de Londres. Sherlock, Sally, Molly; y los demás en realidad, han seguido su ejemplo al acostumbrarse a estar _debajo_. Incluso algunos tienen trabajos. Suelen venir aquí a contar sus experiencias y a burlarse de la gente, pero la mayoría de las veces (y siempre que Sherlock es culpable de algo), Cupido siente la necesidad de llevar a Greg al Museo de Historia Natural, con su traje de guerrero y todo eso, y obligarlo a dar un tour a los chicos que están en medio de una excursión escolar.

"¡Son mortales! Nunca uno de ellos ha tocado algo así. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no habrá consecuencias al respecto?"

Sherlock se mantiene concentrado en el juego, hasta que un descuido le hace tirar el arco. Un sonido metálico hace eco por todo el salón vacío.

"¡Bien!" dice, y rueda los ojos mientras toma de regreso su juguete y camina con decisión hacia la puerta. "Te traeré esas flechas de regreso, y nadie más tendrá que preocuparse."


	2. Chapter 2

Hace dos días y dos noches, y justo cuando John pensó que el amor no era más que basura literaria para animar la mala película de su vida. El ojo de Cupido lo tuvo en la mira por cuarta vez en el año. Y es que — _por todos los Dioses, John_ —, Sherlock ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de encontrarle alguna chica decente a ese tipo de cabello como el oro y ojos de ensueño.

Él no era un mal partido, no lo era.

"Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabías?" dijo, sabiendo que él no lo oiría por la gran distancia que tomaba de la víctima antes de hacer un tiro. "Me estoy cansando de esperar a que todo te salga bien. Debes parar de correr en cuanto el compromiso entra por la puerta y ayudarme un poco."

Sherlock se puso cómodo sobre una de las vigas del techo de ese lujoso restaurante al que John iba todos los martes y revisó el lugar mientras acariciaba sus labios con la flecha de metal. Uno, dos y tres chicas solteras alrededor. Él decidió que trabajaría con eso, y bajó de su lugar sin esfuerzo. Siempre había algo, esa sensación de adrenalina y destino aleatorio, lo que le hacía querer jugar.

Jugar para ganar, por supuesto.

Se comportó como un cliente más, caminando alrededor como si estuviera haciendo su trayecto hacia el baño. Cuando la primera chica se cruzó en su camino, Sherlock tomó un vaso que tenía cerca, y siendo discreto, le tiró toda el agua encima.

John ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Ugh" él iba a tener que poner casi tanto esfuerzo como la vez anterior en el crucero, donde John se negaba a salir de su camarote por las náuseas. "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?"

Usando la flecha que tenía en la mano, hizo caer a la otra chica sobre su mesa. Él ya tendría demasiados problemas si no tuviera esa especie de glamour sobre él que lo hacía invisible para los mortales.

"Así está bien."

Cupido dio otra mirada a John, su chico imposible. Él se ofreció a ayudarla, y tal vez esa era la señal. Ahí, Sherlock debió flecharlos y acabar con el asunto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella se veía peligrosa. Era el tipo de chica a la que no le importaría robarte el corazón a cambio de un poco de diversión en el fin de semana. Él decidió que, si John tendría que estar con alguien, sería con una persona que pudiera valorar a la persona que tenía a su lado. Sólo así haría que todo eso valiera la pena.

Sherlock suspiró, y caminó hacia el baño para poder hacerse visible de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, era algo que Irene le había enseñado a hacer. A siempre tener una entrada memorable, y sobre todo, a no aparecer en medio de la gente como si todos supieran qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Él nunca hacia entradas memorables.

Salió del baño, ya pareciendo una persona normal. Las flechas descansaban en alguna parte de su abrigo costoso. Él las contó sintiéndolas sobre la ropa. Una, dos, tres...

Faltaba una.

El problema, y la razón por la que Sherlock parecía estar tan asustado era que, cuando él era visible, todo el paquete lo era. El arco que había tirado por la ventana y las flechas. Sobre todo las flechas.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Susurró, y se agachó sobre la alfombra persa que cubría todo el piso. Gateó, y gateó porque desaparecer en medio de toda esa gente tampoco era una opción. "Piensa, ¿dónde están? ¿Dónde están?"

John respondió a esa pregunta por él. Dejó a la chica con el tacón roto, tomó la flecha de metal y se acercó a Sherlock con ella. "¿Esto es tuyo?"

Cupido levantó la mirada, aún en el piso y las manos tanteando la mesa de su lado izquierdo. John estaba a punto de tocar la flecha por la punta. Sherlock soltó un grito.

Eso espantó a mucha gente en el restaurante, y también hizo que John y él fueran echados de ahí. El chico rubio le entregó la flecha, apenas haciéndole caso. "Ten."

Sherlock la tomó de un movimiento y la puso sobre su abrigo. "Gracias."

John no se veía feliz.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No es como si me la fuera a robar, ¿sabes? Tengo un trabajo."

"¡No!" Cupido lo siguió, directo hacia la parada del autobús. "Es muy frágil. Es sólo eso."

"Es metal."

John se recargó en un brazo sobre el cartel promocional de una película que se encontraba en la esquina de la parada. Sherlock se acercó más hacia él. Era la primera vez, estaba tan cerca que podía oler el perfume costoso y ver las pequeñas arrugas de su rostro. Le parecía irreal lo estético que todo eso era, incluso los gestos, y la manera de pararse. Si no se conociera diría que se trataba de amor a primera vista.

Pero John lo estaba viendo, como si se estuviera quejando de toda la atención que Sherlock le daba. "¿Se te perdió algo?"

Cupido negó con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock tomó eso como una invitación a irse de ahí. Eso era un poco desafortunado, en realidad. Desde ahí, él no sabía cómo llegar al templo si no tomaba el autobús, las calles habían cambiado mucho esos últimos años. Aún así, se dio la vuelta e imaginó que cuando él regresara a ese punto después de traer el arco que había lanzado por la ventana del baño, John ya no se encontraría alrededor.

Así que se fue.

No notó la presencia de John siguiéndole hasta que quiso entrar en el callejón donde había caído su arco, aún con algo de duda en la expresión de su rostro. Su chico imposible lo tomó del brazo. "Perdón, es sólo que tuve una mala noche. Mi cita no se apareció. O tal vez lo hizo pero no me dí cuenta. Era algo que arregló Mike. Mike es mi amigo. No sé por qué estoy contándote esto pero sólo quería pedirte perdón. Puedes esperar conmigo en la parada del autobús, pero no entres ahí. Se ve demasiado oscuro y creo que no conduce a ninguna parte."

Cupido lo miró una vez más. "Voy por algo que se me cayó. Estaré ahí en un par de minutos."

Esperó a que John se regresara, pero no lo hizo.

"Bien."

Sherlock caminó con decisión hasta el contenedor de basura del que emanaba un olor pestilente. John se tapó la nariz y esperó a que Sherlock encontrara lo que fuera que de encontrara buscando en medio de toda esa pila de desechos. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de algo inmensamente lujoso. Es decir, ¿quién cargaba con una de esas cosas? Un arco de metal, con diamantes incrustados y decoraciones de plata en los lugares más estratégicos. Los dos caminaron hacia la estación, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, el autobús apareció casi de inmediato. John no pudo evitar sentarse al lado del chico del arco.

"Debió de haberte costado una fortuna."

Sherlock lo estaba limpiando con la orilla de su abrigo. "Sólo fue un regalo de mi padre. Nada importante. Él cree que lo uso muy bien."

"¿Eres deportista o algo así?"

Cupido no lo dudó. Irene también le había enseñado la importancia de dejarse llevar para ganar la confianza de las personas. Ella le había enseñado muchas cosas. "Si, arquero. Pero apenas voy empezando en eso."

John asintió. "Te ves joven, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Cuántos años son suficientes para ti?"

El chico imposible soltó una risa impoluta, casi le daba vida al interior del transporte. "No lo sé, ¿veinte? Yo tengo veintisiete."

Cupido calculó que sería, tal vez 3500 años más grande que él. Aunque no estaba seguro, había dejado de contar desde la Revolución Francesa. "Yo tengo veintiuno."

"Bien."

John intentó hacer plática a la versión distraída de él. Sherlock se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta, listo para esconderse si es que a Mycroft se le ocurría tomar esa ruta. Aún así, se las arregló para responder las cosas banales que a John se le ocurría preguntar. La edificación del imponente y gótico templo se dejó ver desde la ventana, y Sherlock supo que tenía que bajarse de una vez.

"Bueno", dijo, se sujetó con la mano libre del tubo. "En realidad fue divertido hablar contigo, John. Pero tengo que irme ahora."

"¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?" John frunció el ceño, él no veía más que un edificio abandonado. Si, Sherlock solía olvidar eso a veces.

"Uhm, ¿tienes una mejor idea?"


	4. Chapter 4

De todas las cosas que él pudo hacer, las favoritas del público serían: a) Prestarle el teléfono para que Sherlock consiguiera un lugar donde dormir, b) llamarle un taxi; o c) tan sólo averiguar qué tan borracho estaba para querer pasar la noche en un lugar tan tenebroso y ver su identificación para llevarlo a su hogar, luego, regresar al suyo y sentirse como un fracasado mientras comía helado y veía Project Runway.

John se saltó la primera mitad del punto c, y lo llevó a su casa.

Él no hacía eso todas las noches, pero algo en Sherlock le hizo confiar al instante. Se comportaba como si lo conociera de antes, eso era prueba de la buena química que había entre ellos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez sólo era el arco costoso. Él no robaría, ¿verdad?

"Bien", John tiró las llaves en ese pequeño plato que descansaba en la mesa del lado izquierdo de la puerta. "No es gran cosa, pero tengo otra habitación por allá. No me molesta que te quedes ahí por hoy, pero creo que deberías contarme más sobre ti. Tal vez podría ayudarte a encontrar un lugar para vivir, si es que no tienes uno."

Sherlock miró todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ese departamento pequeño. Tomó el florero vacío, y le preguntó: "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un florero vacío."

"Uh, si."

Sherlock continuó mirando el florero desde diferentes ángulos mientras John se ocupaba de hacer una cama decente de su sofá. No alcanzó a hacer más que traer un par de cobijas cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. John se irguió, y buscó a Sherlock con la mirada. "¿Puedes dejar eso en la mesa?"

Cuando Sherlock le hizo caso, él abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Mike?"

El chico del otro lado de la puerta tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y sonreía, pero su atención estaba fija en lo que se encontrara al final del pasillo. Mike entró al pequeño departamento y al instante se dio cuenta de que había algo extra ahí. "¿Desde cuando tienes algo tan costoso?"

"No es mío." Cupido no estaba en algún lugar para ser visto. John comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?"

"Sólo vine a preguntarte si querías salir conmigo y los chicos por unos tragos. Greg nos está esperando en el estacionamiento, ya sabes, para que pasemos por los demás."

John no tuvo que pensarlo. "Lo siento, no puedo."

Mike hizo una mueca. "¿Qué pasa? No es como si tuvieras que pedirle permiso a alguien."

"No quiero salir", dijo, moviéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla de nuevo. "No me siento de humor para salir."

"De acuerdo."

En cuanto Mike salió de ahí, John comenzó a revisar la casa: Debajo de la mesa y detrás del sillón y luego en el baño. Sherlock estaba en el baño. Uno debería saber que nunca debes sorprender a alguien en el baño, porque pueden estar teniendo sexo o siendo atacadas por un troll que se coló al castillo, pero eso no fue lo que vio John. En su lugar, encontró a un ángel de cabello oscuro mirándose las alas al espejo. Sherlock soltó un grito y John soltó un grito y después cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, pensando que se había vuelto algo loco. Dentro del baño, Cupido replegó las alas y se puso el abrigo aún antes de pensar en aquello. No es como si pudiera borrarle la memoria. No es como si pudiera sobornarlo con algo porque Sherlock no tenía nada que ofrecerle a John en primer lugar. Se sentía más inútil que Prometeo, todo condenado hasta el fin de los tiempos si es que los tiempos podrían llegar a terminarse. Cupido suspiró, y abrió la puerta.

John estaba recargado de espaldas al sofá, y lo miraba como si estuviera enfrente de algo imposible. Sherlock supo que no tenía que ignorar aquello. "No te van a creer."

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que has visto. Si lo cuentas, pensarán que es mentira."

John cruzó los brazos. "No le iba a decir a nadie."


	5. Chapter 5

Él no debió creerle, pero lo hizo. Suspiró y, mirando hacia el lugar vacío, Cupido se sentó encima de su sofá. "Bien."

John se acercó, siendo algo cuidadoso. "¿Y qué eres exactamente?"

Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque alguien más estaba tocando la puerta en ese momento. Él se movió de ese lugar para esconderse, pero John lo tranquilizó. "Tranquilo. De seguro que es Mike y ha olvidado algo por aquí dentro."

Así que Cupido se sentó de nuevo, y esperó a que todo eso acabara mientras alisaba los pliegues de su abrigo. Algo más que un hombre atravesó el umbral en cuanto John abrió. "¡John!"

Uno, dos, tres... Sherlock perdió la cuenta de las personas que entraban y saludaban a John con un abrazo. Todos tenían botellas en las manos, y una de las chicas traía frituras. Él observó todo, incapaz de presentarse o desaparecer o salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Se alisó más el abrigo.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Y este quién es?!" Un hombre rechoncho lo abrazó sin tener cuidado con las alas, y Sherlock fingió no estar molesto. Aunque John hizo una mueca cuando vio a Sherlock sobarse la espalda.

"Mike, este es... Uhm-"

Claro, él no sabía su nombre.

"Sherlock. Holmes." Cupido suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para hacerle espacio al amigo de John. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Mucho gusto."

Y le extendió la mano.

Mike la tomó, en un intento para aguantarse la risa.

"Sherlock", John dijo, saboreando un poco el nombre dentro de su boca. ¿Estaba bien que se alegrara de que el chico era casi normal? "Él es Mike. Fue conmigo a la escuela."

"¿Eres tú quién le arregla las citas horrendas a John?"

Mike soltó una carcajada. "Me caes bien, Sherlock."

Él dejó de replegarse en su asiento. Caerle bien. Era era una frase complicada, como caer enamorado. Caer, caer, caer. Sonaba doloroso, pero de alguna manera, interesante. ¿De un edificio o de un barranco? ¿Se sentiría igual? La gente en serio tenía un problema grave con las alturas. "¿Y por qué?"

"Porque tú ya has entendido mi punto. Verás, John siempre me pide que le presente a alguna mujer interesante pero las desecha a todas como si se tratara de un kleenex. Pero te diré algo, sólo estoy esperando a que se canse para poder presentarle algún chico lindo."

John decidió interrumpir. "¿Puedo decir que no soy gay?"

"John, no descartes hasta que no lo hayas probado." Si, y tal vez Sherlock podría hacer algo para ayudar. El muy tonto, le había dejado frente a decenas de mujeres cuando el hombre de al lado podría haber sido el indicado para él.

John se retrajo y recargó la espalda en el sillón. "¿Estás diciéndome que eres gay, Sherlock?"

"En realidad nunca he pensado en definirme. Yo soy, lo que me gusta llamar, un alma libre."

"Entonces crees en las almas."

Sherlock rodó los ojos. "Deja de preguntarme sobre esas cosas y comencemos a buscarte algún chico a tu altura."


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock no podía creer que John no conociera alguien lo suficientemente aceptable como para salir con él. Y tal vez si había alguien, pero Cupido se encargó de encontrar los defectos de cada persona. Bueno, de casi todos, descartó de inmediato al tipo con aires de surfista. John suspiró de alivio cuando Sherlock decidió que no lo emparejaría con nadie en esa noche. Tal vez no estaba listo para aceptar que debería salir con chicos también o tal vez estaba feliz de poder quedarse toda la noche cerca de Sherlock y averiguar qué era lo que se escondía detrás de esa faceta de chico nervioso, él no lo sabía.

"Bien, tu vida amorosa es algo decepcionante."

John asintió mientras destapaba un par de cervezas. Sherlock soltó un quejido.

"Tampoco es tan malo, no es como si necesitara a alguien para ser feliz."

El problema era que así parecía. John, el rubio John con toda esa actitud depresiva, no tenía nada que ver con el chico que estaba comenzando a organizar un juego de beer pong. Y honestamente, Sherlock no sabía que era un beer pong, pero lo descubrió un par de minutos después, cuando John lo jaló hacia si y gritó que él era su pareja de juego.

Sherlock sonrió, porque usualmente no era la pareja de juego de nadie que no fuera Irene, y en realidad eso de enamorar gente comenzaba a parecerle aburrido. Entonces recordó que no sabía qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o si sería muy malo para hacerlo, sería una vergüenza perder contra algunos aburridos humanos.

"John, ¿cómo se juega?"

Él trató de explicarle, y Sherlock hizo como si entendiera pero decidió que tendría que aprender sobre la marcha después de todo.

Para iniciar el juego, John tomó una bola de ping pong y la lanzó contra la mesa e hizo un rebote hasta caer dentro de uno de los vasos llenados con anterioridad. Mike tomó la pelota e hizo lo mismo, pero no acertó a ninguna bebida. John dio un saltito. Era bueno. Así que Sherlock saltó también.

"Tú turno."

John lo miró con curiosidad, y Sherlock adivinó que tendría que meter la pelota en uno de los vasos así que fue por el de en medio. Acertó. Es decir, era obvio. Se pasaba los días apuntando a la gente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue John bailando alrededor de él. "¡Lo hiciste! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

Cuando fue su turno otra vez, lo hizo. Y también las siete veces restantes. Su puntería era perfecta, aunque tuvo que tomar un par de vasos en el proceso. John lo alzó en sus brazos cuando terminaron. Sherlock no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. "Bájame, por favor."

John le obedeció aunque no estaba cerca de querer hacerlo. Sherlock pesaba lo mismo que una pluma, y olía tan rico como un ramo de flores. "Lo siento, sólo estaba feliz. Nunca le gano en algo a Mike."

"Tal vez deberíamos jugar más a menudo."

John asintió mientras miraba alrededor. "¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?"

Sherlock adivinó que no había ningún lugar tranquilo en el departamento, pero le dijo que si.

Así que fueron a la azotea. John se llevó la manta que tenía para cubrirse en el sofá, en caso de que Sherlock tuviera frío. Caminó detrás de él y con una mano en su cintura lo guió hacia el principio de las escaleras. Ahí arriba, el cielo se cernía oscuro y lleno de nubes purpúreas. Era como ver un lienzo pintado en su totalidad, o más como si alguien hubiera apagado todas las luces, a John le daba lo mismo.

A Sherlock también.

"¿Y qué es lo que hay en la azotea?"

"Nada, sólo quería que platicáramos."

Cupido sonrió. "Bueno, aquí me tienes."

John se dio cuenta de que tenía metido en la cabeza un almacén lleno de preguntas sobre él, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de soltarlas todas, se contuvo un poco: "¿Vas a quedarte? ¿No vas a desvanecerte al día siguiente o algo por el estilo?"

"No", dijo, algo pensativo. "A menos que así lo quieras tú. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No! ¡No! Sólo preguntaba. Es decir, no pareces real para mi." Eso sonaba como si acabara de salirle un tercer brazo en medio del pecho. John se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era. "No es que seas algo raro, nada de eso. Es sólo que..."

Sherlock esperó con curiosidad. "¿Qué?"

"Que siento que debería besarte. Sólo para saber que se siente tener a alguien tan lindo como tú."

"¿Lindo?"

"Si, es decir, tienes alas."

Sherlock se rió sin piedad. "Eso es lo más tonto que he oído. Uno no es lindo por tener alas. Dios, John, haces mi trabajo cada vez más difícil."

"¿Tu trabajo?"

Entonces Sherlock se lo explicó. Fue con toda esa mierda de, soy Cupido y encanto a la gente y de vez en cuando me odian porque no saben cómo hacer funcionar las cosas y creen que el amor es igual a tomarse de las manos y dedicarse canciones de sus artistas favoritos. John lo escuchó con atención. Y actuó sorprendido un par de veces pero, fuera de eso, estuvo bien con todo aquello.

"Ahora tiene sentido."

Sherlock rodó los ojos. "No, John. El amor no tiene sentido. Pero no es como si te lo fuera a explicar, tienes que aprender demasiado y eventualmente aparecerá mi hermano en tu mente para aclarar algunas cosas. Ahí, sacarás tus propias conclusiones."

"Me refería a que tiene sentido que seas tan atractivo. Es decir, ni siquiera tenía idea de que pudiera gustarme un hombre."

"Yo no soy un hombre, soy un Dios ¿recuerdas?" Entonces Sherlock comenzó a hablar sobre la creación y la asignación de tareas y a ser un delirante dolor de cabeza. Aunque John no estaba escuchando en realidad, y es que Sherlock era aún mejor que esa película que lo hizo llorar el mes pasado. Y pensándolo bien, tal vez lo haría llorar en el futuro cuando lo emparejara con alguna desgraciada que sólo lo quisiera por dinero. Pero Cupido estaba ahí, en ese momento y luciendo mejor que cualquier obra de arte, y John estaba tan enamorado del misterio aunque lo único que sabía de él era su nombre, y eso era la magia del romance manifestándose enfrente de sus narices. Sherlock se dio cuenta un poco después. "¿Me estás escuchando?"

"No."

"Bien, sólo me voy a ir de aquí."


	7. Chapter 7

Así que, él tiene que regresar para obtener sus flechas de regreso.

Sherlock se siente estúpido cuando toca la puerta al día siguiente. Y por un momento, considera la posibilidad de volar hacia la ventana, romperla, y después entrar por lo que es suyo. Está casi seguro de que John entenderá.

Hasta que John abre la puerta. Está aún en pijama, y eso no le sorprende porque, bueno, con los años ha aprendido que John no es una persona que ama las mañanas. "¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?"

Honestamente, él espera una disculpa de su parte. Cuando Sherlock se fue, John no pudo seguirlo porque Sherlock lo dejó encerrado en la azotea al cerrar la puerta. El muy idiota, John tuvo que llamarle a Mike para que fuera por él.

"Vine a decirte que te amo."

John se mantiene estático, pero eso dura un instante porque después Cupido estalla en risas. "No seas tonto, John. Vine por mis flechas, ¿dónde están?"

Ah si, las flechas. Él las guardó en el armario.

Tal vez John debería vengarse.

"No sé dónde están."

Sherlock palidece aún más. "¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?"

"De seguro alguien las tomó y jugó con ellas", John aprieta los labios, no quiere reírse. "Preguntaré alrededor cuando tenga tiempo, ven en un par de días."

Sherlock no le toma la palabra, en su lugar entra a la casa y comienza a inspeccionar la sala como si estuviera buscando un alfiler. No encuentra nada. John se mantiene todo ese tiempo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, la broma ya no tiene gracia pero sería estúpido entregar las flechas en ese momento. "En serio, Sherlock, puedo dártelas luego. Ven el martes."

"No, el martes es muy tarde", dice, rindiéndose y tomando asiento en el piso, intentando encontrar una mejor solución. "Tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlas."


	8. Chapter 8

John pasa caminando por las calles al lado de Sherlock toda esa tarde. Es un alivio que no tenga que ir a trabajar, porque de otra manera, hubiera terminado por ceder a los pocos minutos y las flechas hubieran regresado a donde pertenecen. Así que, si, ellos tocan las puertas de los vecinos de John y — _aún cuando nadie sabe de lo que Sherlock está hablando_ —, John logra hacerle creer que están avanzando hacia alguna dirección, visitando un rato a Mike. Aunque Sherlock le hace pasar un mal rato, porque él incluso se escabulle a las habitaciones y examina todo lo que puede tocar y hasta lo que no. Se mete en el baño, e incluso en la cocina. John intenta cubrirlo todo ese tiempo, aunque sabe que Sherlock no irá a encontrar lo que necesita.

En realidad, las flechas siguen en el armario.

Cuando comienza a oscurecer, John decide irse de ahí y Sherlock lo sigue como si estuvieran a punto de terminar su búsqueda. Hasta que lo mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que John sólo quiere regresar a casa.

"Uhm", Cupido de detiene en el marco de la entrada de la casa de John y suspira sin saber qué decir. "Supongo que vendré el martes, si eso es lo mejor para todos."

Pero John no quiere que Sherlock venga hasta el martes. No quiere esperar tanto tiempo. Es más, él preferiría que Sherlock se mudara al departamento de al lado y tocara a la puerta bromeando con que viene a declararle su amor. Eso sería mejor que nada. Él preferiría quedarse atascado en su azotea otra vez, en lugar de no volver a verlo.

"Ven mañana, después de mi trabajo" dice, alcanzándolo en el pasillo y casi a punto de tomar el elevador. "Las habré encontrado para entonces."

Cupido le sonríe mientras las puertas del elevador se cierran. John hace su camino hacia su hogar.


	9. Chapter 9

El día siguiente va tan lento como es posible. John se hace un par de cafés en la cafetera, platica con su secretaria y gira un par de veces en su silla de escritorio. Hay poco trabajo, y él no puede ver la hora para salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando su turno acaba, él toma su aburrido portafolio y sale después de despedirse de un par de personas. Las personas no son importantes, y en ese momento, ni él mismo lo es.

Los edificios pasan borrosos por el extremo derecho de su punto ciego mientras John intenta alisarse el pantalón café. Que sea café tiene algo de importancia, porque uno nunca usa mezclilla cuando siente que tiene que impresionar a alguien y él se ha vestido para una ocasión especial. ¿Y cuál es esa? Ni él mismo llega a entenderlo al subir las escaleras del edificio dónde vive. Sherlock debería estar esperándolo en la entrada.

Pero no está ahí.

En su lugar, la puerta no tiene seguro, y en realidad, ni siquiera está cerrada. John guarda su llavero de vuelta en la chaqueta, y suspira antes de empujar la puerta con el pie y entrar, preparado para enfrentarse con lo que haya dentro.

Sherlock grita desde el otro lado. Sus alas están desplegadas, y la ventana más cercana está rota. En realidad, él parecía uno de esos locos que irrumpen en casas abandonadas para vivir ahí. Pero con alas. Con un hermoso par de alas emplumadas que John siente la curiosidad de conocer. Se refiere a tocarlas. Pero Sherlock parece habar recobrado la calma y John se obliga a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Por qué entras así a tu casa?"

"¿Por qué entras así a mi casa?"

Sherlock sonríe. "Soy un Dios, tengo privilegios."

"¿Y por eso tengo que encontrarte hurgando en mi sofá?"

Él no le responde, está muy ocupado hurgando en su sofá. John se sienta cerca de él, lo suficiente para ver las alas sin parecer un traficante de aves.

No es que Sherlock sea un ave. Es decir, Sherlock es lo más cerca que John ha estado de la belleza. O del amor. No es que John esté enamorado. Es sólo que Sherlock junta a la gente y hace que se enamoren y todas esas cosas que se supone que pasan cuando te interesas en alguien.

John deja de pensar en eso, porque Sherlock lo está mirando con curiosidad. Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas, pero no es como si él pudiera verlas. "¿También puedes leer mentes?"

"No."

Él suspira. Es un suspiro de alivio. Es un viento refrescante en medio de un día soleado de verano. "Es, es bueno..."

Sherlock hace una mueca. "Si, supongo que si."

John lo observa mientras él toma asiento al lado de él, con las alas replegándose un poco. Pero John puede sentir que una pluma se le ha metido en la parte trasera de la camisa y eso es un poco vergonzoso, no quiere sacarla sin que Sherlock piense que está siendo grosero. ¿Es eso grosero? John tampoco lo sabe, y es casi un milagro que su cuerpo pueda funcionar cuando Sherlock le pide las flechas con la mejor de sus sonrisas y John avance al dormitorio, y luego al armario, y saque de ahí todo el armamento que Sherlock llevaba consigo hace un par de días. Por su parte, Cupido siente como si le hubieran devuelto el alma. Greg va a estar _tan_ molesto, y eso es mejor que cualquier regalo de navidad. Y en realidad, él no se explica del todo cómo es que John las ha recuperado, pero siente que tiene una deuda con él de alguna extraña manera.

"Ven", dice y lo toma de la mano y John no puede hacer más que estremecerse, como esa vez en la que oyó Desperate Guy y se sintió identificado. Pero una canción puede hacerte sentir de una manera en particular, y la diferencia con Sherlock es que lo hace sentir difuso. Difuso, en la forma en la que sientes felicidad, mezclada con un poco de ansiedad y falta de aliento. Toda una particular combinación de sabores de helado, incluso peor.

Sherlock avanza y John no sabe qué es lo que está a punto de pasar. Se ha quedado en blanco cuando Sherlock desaparece del departamento, pero aún es capaz de sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

"¿Sherlock?"

Una voz, una voz invisible y muy cerca de él, le contesta: "Ponte decente, vamos a conseguirte a alguien."

"¡Pero ya estoy decente!"

John frunce el ceño mientras algo lo arrastra hacia la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Cupido lo lleva al único lugar dónde la gente puede mirar a otra gente y enamorarse rápido sin parecer pervertidos. Ahí, el humo sintético le tapa la garganta y le hace chillar los ojos. Las luces de colores se mueven de un lado a otro y John tiene que pagar las dos entradas porque Sherlock se rehusa a hacerse invisible.

Entonces, los dos caminan a la barra de bebidas. Que es un gasto innecesario, en realidad. Porque ellos podrían pagar por una mesa (que siempre viene con una botella de alcohol) y ser felices y atraer el doble de chicas que le harían caso en primer lugar. Pero, cuando John pide un Manhattan y el bartender le acaricia la mano al darle su bebida, Sherlock se ríe como loco y ahí es cuando John sabe que Sherlock lo ha llevado a un bar gay.

"Te diría que eres un idiota, pero no quiero que me enamores del primer tipo sudoroso que pase frente a nosotros."

Cupido no le hace caso. En su lugar, le sonríe de regreso al tipo rubio del otro lado de la barra.

John le da un empujón. "¡Hey! ¡Vienes conmigo!"

El rubio se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia Sherlock como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se recarga en la barra, justo en el espacio vacío que hay entre Sherlock y John. "Hola, tú."

John toca su hombro. "¿Disculpa?"

"Te disculpo", el hombre se concentra en Sherlock, y toma su mano como si fuera cualquier cosa. "¿Te dolió?"

"¿Qué me dolió?"

"Cuando te caíste del cielo."

Sherlock sonríe, es obvio que no sabe lo que está pasando en realidad. "No, en realidad bajé volando."

"Tal vez es por eso que sigues siendo todo un ángel hermoso."

John esconde la cara entre sus manos por un momento, sintiendo vergüenza de la situación. El hombre comienza a jugar con el saco de Sherlock, y se ríe mientras le dice cosas al oído. Sherlock lo escucha con atención, asintiendo un par de veces. Es casi tan absurdo como una mala película de la televisión. Tal vez es eso. John se pide una cerveza mientras Sherlock habla con el hombre, y John no puede escuchar ni la mitad de las cosas, tampoco es que haga falta. No está interesado en ninguna de las líneas horribles que son usadas en Sherlock, aunque no puede evitar reírse con una que otra respuesta.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le pregunta, cuando John suelta un comentario sobre su último piropo, que hace reír a Sherlock más de lo normal.

"No tengo ningún problema" dice, arrastrando su voz. Está un poco borracho, pero no le importa. "Sólo estoy disfrutando el momento."

Sherlock también lo hace, está disfrutado el momento.

"Tal vez deberías dejarnos solos."

John deja su botella vacía a un lado. "¿Para que puedas seguir admirando la cara del ángel hermoso?"

Él no sabe que es lo que le golpea después. Se siente como un meteoro impactado a la tierra. Si, una jodida roca cayéndole sobre el mentón. John debería responder, y está tratando de averiguar como hacerlo, pero Sherlock se encarga de hacerlo por él, golpeando al hombre sin que se lo espere.


	11. Chapter 11

Los hombres vestidos de negro que los toman por el brazo hasta sacarlos del bar les explican que ya no pueden regresar, ni mañana, ni el sábado ni en veinte años; lo que pase después.

Cupido se sacude el traje y checa sus flechas. John sigue sin saber como es que aparecen de la nada, pero su mandíbula sigue doliéndole y tal vez lo mejor es ir a un hospital, pero Sherlock lo toma de la mano y las flechas se han ido de nuevo. Mira hacia ambos lados de la calle y camina hacia el siguiente bar, que está pegado a la esquina.

"Sherlock, dame un respiro."

"No" dice, obligándolo a seguirle "Puedo sentirlo. Hoy vas a encontrar a alguien."

John frunce el ceño "¿A qué te refieres con sentirlo?"

"Bueno, cuando conoces a alguien especial tú nunca sabes que lo será, aunque le buscas sin querer en todas esas caras familiares con las que tendría sentido enamorarte, pero muchas veces no es así. Uno no se enamora de su mejor amiga, ni de esa persona que le ayudó en los tiempos difíciles. Se enamora del carácter desafiante y del peligro, se enamora de la adrenalina y de la inteligencia. No de cualquier tipo lindo que te diga que eres un ángel que cayó del cielo. Bueno, sé que parece que no tengo la razón ahora mismo pero lo entenderás cuando te encuentre a alguien que no sea yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero John se mantiene en su lugar. "¿Esto es por lo que dije en la azotea el otro día? Porque ese era el alcohol hablando, tiendo a querer acostarme con la gente. No es como si estuviera enamorado de ti."

Cupido asiente de inmediato, pero ya no tiene ganas de seguir buscando. "Vámonos a casa, John."

Él para el primer taxi que pasa frente a ellos, deja que Sherlock suba primero y después lo hace él. Ellos no hablan en todo el camino, y tampoco lo hace el taxista, parece ser un hombre cansado. Sherlock se dedica a mirar a la ventana y también lo hace John, algo aliviado de que se acabe la noche.

"Fue una buena salida", dice en cuanto salen del taxi y John se encuentra parado en la puerta principal de su edificio. "Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez."

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. "Creo que el alcohol es compañero suficiente para ti."

"No, en serio..."

"John, rechazaste a cuatro chicos diferentes por estar viéndome con otro tipo."

"No lo hice."

Cupido sonríe. "Si lo hiciste. Te estuve observando toda la noche."

Tal vez Sherlock tiene razón. Es decir, él sabe de estas cosas, del amor y demás. Pero John no quiere que se vaya, sólo el universo sabe si lo volverá a ver alguna otra vez.

"Adiós, John."


	12. Chapter 12

Cupido lanza las flechas sobre el escritorio de Mycroft, una por una.

Todos escuchan el golpear del metal afuera de su oficina.

"¡Bien! ¡Las encontraste! Ahora sal de mi oficina y ve a ocuparlas."

Pero Sherlock no se mueve. Ni siquiera se preocupa en levantar las flechas del suelo, o el arco. Sobre todo el arco. Él lo mira y recuerda esa vez en la que caminó en medio de la noche en el callejón de un restaurante en particular y lo conoció, conoció a su chico imposible. El chico que le había costado tanto tiempo atar a alguien. Tal vez el amor no era para todos o nadie era para John. ¿Y qué era el amor en realidad? Los pensamientos no habían dejado de fluir desde que desapareció en medio de la calle.

"Deja de pensar, me duele la cabeza."

Cupido rueda los ojos. "No es como si fuera la única persona con problemas."

"Tus pensamientos me nublan los de los demás, Sherlock. Y no eres una 'persona'. Creo que eso quedo claro desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Oh, ahora te refieres a Víctor."

"Lo hiciste sufrir demasiado. No puedes andar por ahí apuntando flechas y haciendo que la gente se enamore de ti. El chico terminó muy mal después de que lo dejaras en el altar."

"No era un altar. Sólo era un espacio muy bien decorado, donde él quería casarse y yo lo pensé mejor."

Mycroft se levanta de su silla. No ha dejado de mirar las flechas. Las levanta sin esfuerzo y las entrega todas en sus manos, invitándolo a irse.

"De acuerdo, pero no sólo me voy de tu oficina. Me voy de Londres."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Sherlock se levanta. Él y Mycroft tienen casi la misma estatura, no supone un reto mirarle a los ojos. "Me voy de aquí. Necesito ir a otro lado donde la gente sea feliz. Tal vez me iré a París, ahí hay demasiado trabajo y un montón de turistas."

"¿A París?"

"Eso es sólo una idea, pero sé que no me puedo quedar ahora. Dile a Greg que encontré las flechas para que se trague las palabras."

Así que Sherlock cierra la puerta detrás de él, y camina sin querer llamar mucho la atención. No lo logra, es el único tipo que carga un arco y flechas alrededor. Se mete en el elevador y aprieta el botón de la planta baja. A su lado hay un chico con los oídos tapados por los audífonos y una música tan fuerte que incluso él puede oírla, Cupido saca la flecha y la lanza discretamente hacia su espalda. Cuando el ascensor se abre, una chica con sonrisa encantadora entra y lo saluda como siempre. Él ya no puede desviar la mirada.

Sherlock se gasta tantas flechas como le es posible en su camino al aeropuerto, e incluso ahí hace algo de su trabajo. Cada persona que se le cruza en su camino es flechada, e incluso se encarga de algunos mientras espera en el área de comidas a que dé la hora de su vuelo.

También lo hace en el avión.

Y en todo su camino hacia el hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

John sigue yendo cada martes a ese restaurante.

Y eventualmente, vuelve a tener citas.

"¿Y qué te gusta hacer?" la chica rubia frente a él le pregunta. Es perfecta, con una estatura promedio y un trabajo promedio y sin alas. Él puede saberlo, de acuerdo a su vestido abierto en la espalda. Nada de alas ni de poder ni de dioses. Una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos llenos de brillo que le indican esperanza, algo de luz al final del túnel.

Pero él no siente nada.

"Ya sabes", trata de seguir con la conversación evitando un bostezo. "Salir al cine o a dar la vuelta en el parque. No soy mucho de estar en fiestas, ya no. Tenía un amigo, Mike... Él y yo terminamos algo mal. En fin, sólo descansar y disfrutar de algo de compañía."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Con Mike, tu amigo."

John parpadea un par de veces antes de contestar. "Oh, él me pidió que buscara a alguien que era algo importante para mi en ese entonces. Que le dijera que le quería o algo parecido, pero no quise hacerlo. Discutimos sobre lo idiota que era el otro antes de que él se fuera. Pero eso fue hace un par de años."

Ella le responde algo que a John, simplemente, no le interesa. Y no es que ella sea una mala compañía, o que no esté atraído hacia ella porque es una mujer, porque él ha intentado con hombres, pero aparentemente, nadie despierta esa adrenalina que le corre por el cuerpo cada vez que Cupido aparecía cerca de él. Es algo que le espanta, porque siente que podrá quererlo para siempre, aunque siempre es una de esas palabras que no deberías escuchar cuando hablas de alguien que se ha ido para ya no volver. Pero esos son los hechos, y Sherlock no es quién se encuentra sentado del otro lado de la mesa sosteniendo su mano. Aunque John así lo deseara. Sherlock, y sus rizos desordenados y su destrucción en el departamento esa vez que lo recibió gritando como un loco. Él y sus estúpidas maneras de tratar de encontrarle pareja. Él y su constante recuerdo cada día de san Valentín. Y lo peor es que John ni siquiera pudo tener una foto con él, pero tiene una carta de felicitación con cupido en él sobre el buró de su mesita de noche.

"¿Estás bien, John?"

Él asiente antes de levantarse de su silla. "Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo en un rato."

La chica rubia asiente mientras John corre al baño de hombres. Bloquea la puerta con el seguro y se mira al espejo, intentando sumergirse en la realidad. En su realidad.

Hasta que nota los tacones de aguja en uno de los cubículos.

La puerta se abre con un estruendoso golpe, y una mujer pelirroja cubierta en camisón sale de ahí. Es la mujer más atractiva que John haya visto en su vida, pero él está más preocupado sobre el asunto de ella dentro del baño de caballeros. "Hola."

Él la saluda de regreso.

"No nos conocemos aún, John. No tienes que preocuparte por recordar quién soy. Me presento, soy Irene Adler. Algo así como el alma gemela de Sherlock Holmes."

Le parece irreal cuanto tiempo ha estado pasando sin escuchar su nombre. Se siente como una eternidad, o algo cercano a eso. "¿Eres su esposa?"

La mujer se ríe. "Claro que no. Sólo somos buenos amigos. Platónicos. Pero no es como si no pudiera defenderlo sobre lo que le hace mal. John, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Tengo una cita."

"Eso lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué aquí? Hay miles de lugares para tener una cena decente con una chica decente. ¿Por qué?"

John recarga sus manos sobre el lavabo.

"Te diré por qué. Quieres a Sherlock de regreso, o tal vez sólo quieres dañarlo, o mostrarle que te encuentras bien. Te voy a dar un consejo, ya no lo hagas. Porque Sherlock se tortura cada martes viniendo aquí para encontrarte con una persona diferente desde hace meses, es la única forma que tiene para encontrarte desde que te mudaste. Sólo llévales a otro lado."

La mujer desaparece casi en un parpadeo, y John tiene que mojarse la cara para darse el valor de volver a su cita.


	14. Chapter 14

John no pega el ojo en toda la noche, preguntándose que habrá sido de Sherlock en todo ese tiempo. Eso actúa como un paralizador, dejándole en la cama hasta que el sol comienza a entrar por su ventana. E incluso después.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra llamando a Mike Stamford.

"¿Ya terminaste de ser un idiota?"

Él suspira mientras se recarga sobre su costado izquierdo, apretando el celular hacia su oreja. "Sherlock regresó."

Mike se toma su tiempo para responder. "Bien, ya era hora. ¿Ya le dijiste todo lo que sientes?"

"No."

"Tal vez deberías decírselo, justo como me lo dijiste a mi."

John cierra los ojos, intentando dejar pasar el recuerdo. Fue una noche horrible. John se encontraba llorando en la cocina frente a un plato de cereal cuando cierta canción de Stereophonics (Dakota) comenzó a sonar en el radio y John... Él no pudo evitarlo.

"You made me feel like the one, made me feel like the one", gritaba mientras Mike tomaba una de las cervezas de su refrigerador y lo dejaba saltar sobre el sofá como un niño pequeño.

Pensándolo bien, él no dijo sus sentimientos. Sólo cantó una canción demasiado mal y se pasó la noche llorando junto a Mike. Y entonces él pidió un par de pizzas y logró calmarlo y llevarlo a acostar a las altas horas de la madrugada. Lo tapó con un par de colchas y se llevó algunas otras al sillón, demasiado cansado para regresar a casa.

Si, ese es uno de los recuerdos que no deberían irse. Saber que has querido a alguien casi tanto como el planeta entero, y que la mejor forma de destrozar a la gente no es llamándoles por apodos y golpeándoles en el rostro con tus puños de roca. Se trata de quererles, tanto que el aire parece más puro, y las estrellas más brillantes, y las canciones significan algo y los recuerdos se tiñen de lila y azul celeste. Y luego irse cuando el recuerdo de ti evoca canciones y poemas y pláticas en la madrugada o alguna anécdota que cuentas cada que tienes oportunidad. Y John tiene una, un recuerdo desvaneciéndose sobre aquel chico que no sabía a donde ir y terminó caminando a su lado de regreso a casa. John quiere contarle eso a sus hijos inexistentes. Y a los hijos de sus hijos inexistentes. John quiere cientos de noches como esas, y más recuerdos de colores pastel y habitaciones con camas matrimoniales y una casa de ensueño. Es sólo que, él no sabe como poner todo eso en un enunciado.

"No sé como hacerlo, Mike."

"Voy para allá," dice, buscando sus llaves en el bolsillo del otro lado de la línea. "Arréglate un poco, saldremos a comer."

John cuelga y hunde su cabeza en la almohada. Parece lo más adecuado por hacer.

"Tienes que contármelo todo, Watson." Mike y él se han esperado a llegar a la cafetería de la esquina para discutir los 'asuntos de interés', como Mike prefiere llamarlo. Él no tiene una carpeta con su caso, pero es como si lo tuviera, porque puede recordar casi cada una de las cosas que John le explica antes de llegar a ese punto en su vida donde sostuvo una plática incómoda con una mujer pelirroja en el baño de hombres. John comienza a tocar los bordes de la mesa redonda para distraerse, y de vez en cuando juega con su pajilla antes de tomar la malteada de vainilla que le espera descansando frente a él. Mike se come un pay de limón mientras le escucha, y cuando John le explica que estaba en una cita con Mary Morstan, Mike casi puede escupir el bocado.

"¿Saliste con Mary?"

John no evita sentirse fastidiado por el comentario. "Soy completamente capaz de salir con quién yo desee. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?"

"Trabaja de enfermera en el mismo hospital que yo. Quise presentártela después de que pasara todo ese asunto de Sherlock pero ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad."

Él asiente, y da un sorbo a su malteada cuando voltea hacia la ventana que da hacia la calle principal y casi puede jurar que ha visto a Sherlock Holmes lanzar una flecha unos metros más adelante.


	15. Chapter 15

John sale corriendo detrás de él.

Es una suerte que la calle se encuentre llena de testigos, y que él no haya pedido más que una malteada de vainilla, porque de lo contrario, Sherlock se hubiera desvanecido como el vapor al salir de la ducha.

"Oh, hola." le sonríe, casi como recordando una cara familiar que se extraña sólo en ocasiones especiales como la Navidad. No es así, Sherlock sólo está tratando de no empeorar las cosas.

"¿Hola? ¿Te vas dos años justo cuando estoy tratando de invitarte a salir, aún peleando con mi conciencia, y sólo recibo un saludo?"

Sherlock deja que el arco y las flechas desaparezcan de manera sutil. "Tal vez deberías esperar, los fuegos artificiales que he pedido en tu nombre estallarán en cualquier momento."

Cuando John mira por instinto hacia el cielo, Sherlock suelta una risa.

"Uhm, ¿son invisibles?"

"Así como tú."

"Bien, ahora sólo estás siendo infantil."

John da un par de pasos hacia adelante, sólo para darse cuenta de que Sherlock es real. Es decir, ve la sombra en el piso y su cabello brillando por el sol que se le refleja, y sus ojos hermosos también responden y se encuentran examinando cada detalle de la cara de John. Que también es un distractor impresionante. Tanto como para tomarse su tiempo todas las noches de los martes y encontrarlo siempre en el mismo lugar. Entonces, él vería hacia el asiento frente a John y trataría de reunir el coraje para apuntar una de sus flechas directo en su corazón.

Es un cuento viejo, porque nunca lo hace.

Juega y hace el tonto alrededor, flechando a un par de parejas y olvidándose de ellas al instante, porque sus ojos han estado fijos en John desde hace mucho tiempo. Cupido lo sabe ahora. Lo sabe ahora que ha recorrido la mitad del mundo buscando alguien que pueda merecer llevar el apellido Watson como suyo y llevarlo a citas cursis donde Sherlock probablemente caería dormido a la mitad de la noche. Lo sabe ahora que no ha encontrado a nadie que lo merezca. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, siente que él tampoco. Que John es muy bueno como para terminar atado junto a alguien que no se maraville al verlo cruzar la calle todo seguro de si mismo, o que se ría por su manera de tomar el autobús a casa todas las noches.

Él sólo cree que John debería pertenecer a alguien así.

"Me dijeron que vas al restaurante todos los martes."

Sherlock se mantiene quieto. "Ayer fue martes."

John asiente, y por primera vez, siente que la vida podría estarle dando una segunda oportunidad. "Si. Sólo quiero que sepas que hoy no es martes, pero también voy a estar ahí. Voy pedir una mesa para ambos y voy a esperar por ti hasta que el restaurante cierre. Ahí podremos hablar sobre algunas cosas que he tenido en mente."

"¿Qué pasa si no me aparezco?"

"Lo entenderé todo, y no tendrás que preocuparte por mi."


	16. Chapter 16

El celular de John reproduce algunas de sus canciones favoritas porque, seamos honestos, él necesita todo el apoyo moral que Kasabian pueda darle a su alma.

Mientras elige su mejor traje, piensa en lo mucho que Sherlock debe parecerse al rock clásico, porque es como si verlo hiciera que su corazón imitara la batería de I Wanna Be Adored, y cuando lo escucha hablar, él piensa que en definitiva podría tener un par de canciones saliendo de sus labios de vez en cuando.

A lo mejor es que tiene mucho tiempo libre para hacer analogías que no le sirven a nadie.

A eso de las seis, él deja de pretender que trabaja en algo interesante —porque ha tomado ese trabajo en casa para evitar ponerse a llorar en los momentos más incómodos desde hace dos años—, y comienza a hacer lo que es el viaje más largo de su vida, porque, aunque ha llegado y le han asignado mesa, él siente como si siguiera sentado en el camión. Es etéreo, el tiempo en el que cierra los ojos y piensa en aquel discurso que preparó con Mike en cuanto le dijo que tenía una cita.

En realidad, Mike sólo le dijo que le propusiera matrimonio. Pero John no está loco, así que se conforma con un par de respuestas y la promesa de verle otra vez.

Pero Sherlock no aparece.

Y más vale que se encuentre haciendo algo importante, porque John siente como si pudiera quebrarle una botella de vino en la cabeza cuando el reloj marca las ocho.

Aunque Sherlock se encuentra entrando en pánico, en el callejón donde John le habló por primera vez. Él ha rentado un traje para la ocasión, y aunque la etiqueta no deja de picarle en el cuello, eso no es lo que le molesta. En realidad es su hermano, o el recuerdo de su hermano, y el recuerdo de Víctor y básicamente cada fracaso que ha tenido, y que hace que sólo Irene se sienta con el derecho de ir a defenderlo de vez en cuando. Él está tan perdido, y tan sólo quiere que alguna señal le caiga del cielo para entrar por esa puerta y decirle a John que le quiere lo suficiente como para seguir acosándolo todos los martes.

Aunque el universo nunca te da señales cuando las pides.

Y Sherlock está comenzando a querer regresar a París, donde todo es francés y elegante y la gente se ama lo suficiente para escribir sus nombres en candados.

Candados.

Sherlock empuja la puerta de cristal sin pensarlo mucho, y camina sobre ese piso de mosaicos que le recuerdan al ajedrez, y sólo se dedica a mirarlo en la distancia por un bien tiempo. Admirar lo que ha admirado y reconocer lo que ha reconocido a través de los años. Su cabello dorado y su rostro de ensueño. La manera en la que toma el vino, siendo más cuidadoso que de costumbre; y su forma de revisar el reloj cuando sabe que hay algo esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina. Dios, John lo sabe. Sabe que Sherlock debería estar sentado frente a él, que se ha ganado ese puesto sin saber exactamente lo que ha hecho pero, después de todo, tal vez así es como la cosas deberían ser.

Tal vez así es el amor y nadie, ni siquiera él, tiene derecho a decirle a la gente a quién amar.

Tal vez no son las flechas, pero lo que hace cuando ninguna de las partes parece notar que tienen el amor frente a si y Cupido empuja a uno de los dos y el otro siente que tiene que ayudarle. Tal vez John era el amor pegándole directo en la cara, y no era como si no lo hubiera sentido antes, pero en el fondo uno reconoce a la persona indicada cuando mira sus ojos y encuentra el universo entero. O cuando le mira y se encuentra a si mismo.

El caso, es que Sherlock ve a John e imagina posibilidades.

Ve a John y recuerda que necesita regresar por flechas.

Ve a John, y se da cuenta de que golpearía a cualquier tipo en el bar para darle el lugar que se merece.

Lo ve y se siente inspirado.

En el reloj de John, la manecilla más pequeña marca las once. Su comida ha dejado de estar en su plato desde hace ya mucho tiempo, porque a eso de las nueve y media él decidió que esperar a algún hombre, por más lindo que fuera, no era excusa para que él se matara de hambre cuando estaba dentro de un jodido restaurante. Si, jodido. Porque uno suele estar enojado cuando tiene hambre y tiene una cita.

Si es que se él decidía aparecerse en algún momento.

"Recuerdo que te dejé encerrado esa vez en la azotea."

John alza la mirada, y no sabe si golpear o besar al hombre que se encuentra frente a él. "No es una buena forma de comenzar una conversación."

"No, pero es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí."

"¿Me quieres pedir perdón por aquello? Porque estamos bien."

Sherlock sonríe. "No. Es sólo algo que me enseñó Irene. Literalmente, ella dijo 'no puedo defenderte siempre, así que también tengo que enseñarte a escapar'."

"¿Debería alegrarme?"

"No. Pero tampoco es como si no tuvieras que preguntar algo más importante."

"De acuerdo," John se lo piensa un poco, no tiene idea de como es que ha llegado a ese punto. "¿Y de qué querías escapar?"

"¿Conoces esa cosa de las musas?"

"Sherlock. Deja de ser tan tonto y sólo dime lo que quieras decirme antes de que me duerma."

"No estaba escapando de ti. Porque cuando cerré esa puerta y me recargué sobre ella para intentar tranquilizarme el corazón un poco, sentí tu mano jalando la perilla, intentando salir y gritando mi nombre. Y verás, ella me enseñó muchas formas de huir, pero nunca me enseñó a quedarme en cuanto encontrara el lugar indicado. No estaba escapando de ti porque uno nunca se escapa de cosas como estas. Uno no se escapa de lo que siente y sabe que siente. Y yo lo siento. Yo siento que te quiero, John."


	17. Chapter 17

John no está seguro sobre si debería tomarlo de la mano al cruzar la calle, pero luego su mente comienza a divagar y es más como: ¿por qué debería tomarlo de la mano si puedo sentir una rara conexión mental cuando le veo a los ojos y siento que sé qué es lo que está pensando?

Excepto que, John no lo hace realmente porque ni siquiera él mismo sabe qué pensar cuando él recoge a John para su primera cita oficial. No sabe si debería llevarlo al cine o si debería caminar alrededor de algún parque por horas y llamarlo el comienzo de un fogoso romance. Él puede saber mucho sobre descubrir el amor, pero no sobre cómo mantenerlo.

Es decir, no es como si tuviera que flechar a la misma gente constantemente.

"Así que," Sherlock mira hacia ambos lados y cruza la calle y espera a que un taxi aparezca por ahí, aunque no puede quitar los ojos de John ¿es tan normal que lo vea y no pueda desviar la vista? "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Uhm, tal vez a uno de esos centros comerciales. Ahí siempre hay algo que hacer."

Eso es algo justo para decir, siendo que Sherlock lo invitó a una cita después de ese incómodo discurso la otra noche y John pareció quedarse sin palabras. Él debería saber de estas cosas, saber qué movimientos hacer para besarlo o incluso entretenerlo con alguna conversación barata. Y es que Sherlock está tan atrasado, porque todo con Víctor era fácil hace cincuenta años y ellos sólo se veían en casa la mayoría del tiempo y tenían esa vieja televisión en blanco y negro y todo era fácil. Ellos bebían el té enfrascados en sus opiniones como un pequeño club de lectura, y Sherlock de vez en cuando tocaba ese violín que no ha vuelto a ver en años, y Víctor de vez en cuando hablaría sobre lo bueno que sería para ambos tener una especie de boda falsa, y sólo invitar a un par de sus amigos más íntimos y Sherlock le daba la razón porque no sabía qué más hacer.

"¿Sherlock?"

Y bien, tal vez John debería comenzar a llamarlo William; porque Víctor hacia ese gracioso sonido al final de su nombre, que sonaba casi como un clac, pero no era de forma intencional. Se reía cuando se daba cuenta de su horrible acento holandés y entonces Sherlock enterraba un dedo en sus hoyuelos. Él era todo un amateur en eso del amor, y así lo era Víctor también; y los recuerdos parecían haber sido tan recientes pero la realidad es que John está comenzando a desesperarse.

"Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para otra ocasión. Una en la que te sientas... No lo sé, ¿más cómodo?"

"¿Qué?" Ya es un poco tarde para reaccionar, John ya camina de regreso a casa. "¡John!"

Él está buscando las llaves en su chaqueta, o al menos lo intenta porque eso no es más que un potencial recuerdo embarazoso de la vez en la que intentó, y sus intenciones se rieron de él frente a su cara.

"¿Qué hice ahora?"

"No lo sé, Sherlock. Tú dímelo."

 _Fantástico_. John ahora es una de esas chicas a las que nunca les pasa algo importante.

John suspira, y deja de pretender que tiene una necesidad apremiante de subir a su apartamento vacío donde no hay algo realmente importante esperándolo para mirar esos ojos apabullantes que le quitan los pensamientos de la mente. "¿Te molesta?"

"No estoy entendiendo."

"¿Te molesta que piensen que eres homosexual? ¿Es eso? Porque literalmente estoy saliendo del maldito clóset contigo y no me puede importar menos."

"¿La gente sigue diciendo eso, la cosa del clóset?"

"No lo sé," John se enoje de hombros. "Parece que tú, entre todas las personas, deberías saberlo. ¿No eres como un gurú del amor o algo parecido?"

"Eso es insultante. Aunque no sé qué es lo que hago la mayoría del tiempo, no sé mucho del trabajo."

"Eso explicaría muchas cosas."

Cupido sonríe, y cuando John lo hace también, él ni siquiera encuentra hoyuelos. En su lugar, nota que John muestra sus dientes perlados y levanta ligeramente su mentón. Es realmente una de esas imágenes que merecen la portada de Times de vez en cuando. Es una especie de nuevo presente, de uno que no sabía que tenía cerca.

"Está bien si no quieres salir. Sólo hay que subir a casa."


	18. Chapter 18

John prende su vela aromática con tema navideño.

"¿En serio? Es julio."

Él se encoge de hombros. Es algo que ha aprendido a hacer, a encontrar dentro de su espíritu esa actitud atemporal y sin reglas que supone tener un lugar propio y llamarlo hogar. Tener una vela con tema navideño es uno de esos momentos. "No es como si tuviera una para cada mes del año. Además huele a bosque."

En su experiencia, Sherlock piensa que un bosque huele a tierra mojada, y no logra ver con claridad cómo es que una vela prendida logrará tener ese efecto hasta que pasan un par de minutos y él está en medio de esa tarea de quitarse el abrigo. " _Oh_."

"Esto siempre funciona con las chicas."

Las alas de Sherlock le quitan algo de protagonismo a... John ni siquiera recuerda qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes de hacer una broma tan mala.

"Claro," Sherlock se mira en el espejo y sonríe casi disculpándose. "Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo."

"¡No!"

Sherlock voltea de regreso. John se siente un poco avergonzado, y él en realidad debería cubrirse la cara con ese plato de cerámica que sostiene a la mitad de su cuerpo pero no lo hace. "Es decir, no creo que debas esconder eso. Es parte de quién eres, y me alegra que tengas un lugar para mostrármelo."

"¿En serio? ¿No vas a cerrar los ojos o a molestarte si hago un desastre del respaldo de tu sofá?"

"No," dice, y le quita el abrigo de los brazos para dejarlo sobre la mesa. "En absoluto."

Sherlock asiente, y toma asiento en la silla que tiene más próxima a la mesa del comedor. Repliega sus alas sólo un poco, y John trae esa olla con espaguetis que se ha demorado un poco en hacer. Deja los cubiertos junto con los platos, y saca su celular para poner algo de música tranquila. La bocina comienza a sonar, y Sherlock frunce el ceño tan sólo un instante antes de tomar su celular y pegárselo a la oreja. "No viene de aquí."

"Manda señal a esa bocina de ahí, el celular no está sonando."

Sherlock sonríe, pero la verdad es que se siente un poco avergonzado mientras toma las pinzas de metal y les sirve a ambos. John se descubre poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla: "Está bien. No espero que lo sepas todo."

La verdad es que Sherlock lo tiene almacenado en medio de todo ese lío en su cabeza. Molly trabaja de dependienta en una tienda y le enseña cosas de vez en cuando, sólo como una pequeña actualización de la vida moderna; pero John suele tomarlo sin defensas últimamente. Y en realidad se siente afortunado de que lo haga, porque sorprender a alguien nunca es tan fácil como lo parece, y menos cuando ese alguien ha vivido por siglos y siglos entre los mortales. Sherlock ha escuchado millones de canciones, y ha visto billones de caras distintas; y todo eso se reduce a nada cuando John comienza a contarle sobre su día con Mike y sobre como él intentó hacerles una reservación en algún restaurante costoso y John no se lo permitió porque no sabía qué opinaría él al respecto. Es como ese libro de Alicia, con la reina roja tomándole de la mano y corriendo un buen rato para terminar en el inicio y toda esa cosa de "hace falta correr por todo para llegar a ese mismo lugar". Sherlock siente que puede entenderlo ahora, con el olor a muérdago esparciéndose alrededor.

"¿Sabes bailar?"

Sherlock sonríe, no hace falta decirlo con palabras.

John deja sus cubiertos sobre su plato vacío. "¿Y sabes bailar rock?"

"Si, rock and roll. Los chicos y yo teníamos esa manía de ir en parejas a los concursos de baile. Sally tiene un par de repisas de trofeos."

John hace una mueca mientras busca algo decente en su lista de reproducción. Él esperaba algo tranquilo como The Smiths, pero ellos pueden llegar a eso más tarde porque él ha encontrado algo interesante entre su música.

"¿Y qué tal sobre bailar lento?", dice, tomándolo de su mano e invitándole a levantarse.

"Podría pisarte los pies, no soy muy bueno de cerca."

"Hay que intentarlo."

John lo toma como si estuviera abrazándolo, y la verdad es que lo está. Uno nunca entiende a esas parejas hasta que es una de ellas, y sus manos lo rodean por los hombros, y su mentón está recargado sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos celestiales intentan mantenerse tranquilos y disfrutar por un momento mientras se encuentran con su mirada. Sherlock lo toma de la cintura, y sólo se mueve cuando John lo hace porque está tan aterrado, y tan abierto a las nuevas posibilidades. Cada momento es medido con precisión hasta que John junta sus labios con los suyos y sonríe antes de separarse y recargar su mejilla contra su hombro. Ahí es cuando Sherlock se pierde. Lo atrae más hacia él y aspira su aroma, esperando tener un recuerdo permanente de esa sensación en el estómago que le pide quedarse.

"Creo que acabas de pisarme el pie."

"Lo siento."

John suelta una risa. "Estoy bromeando."


	19. Chapter 19

Los días se escurren como mantequilla, o como si estuvieran sobre un tobogán hecho a mano, con el jabón esparcido alrededor. Las mañanas son pequeñas burbujas brillantes y las tardes se sienten melancólicas e interesantes como un buen libro de poesía. Y John no lee mucho de poesía, pero entiende que, si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de jardínes y su mente fuera un simple jardinero, Sherlock sería el más bello paisaje que podría encontrarse. Sería una puesta de sol tardía y cambiante que se manifestaría casi inalcanzable, y haría teñir todas sus rosas blancas del color que le pareciera más adecuado.

"¿Comes helado?" él le pregunta, examinando el envase que trae entre las manos. Es uno de esos sabores raros que traen pedazos de cereza en los lugares más inhóspitos, si es que alguien pudiera elegir vivir en un bote de helado.

Él lo haría, sólo por curiosidad.

Por ahora, sólo deja de recargarse sobre el carrito de las compras para leer todos los ingredientes. Se coloca a su lado, y entonces pone una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Sherlock, sin darse cuenta del gesto. John ni siquiera logra recordar la última vez que compró helado y lo mantuvo en la casa sin tirar la mitad a la basura, después de guardarlo lo suficiente.

"Supongo que podría llevarlo."

Sherlock asiente rápido, y lo deja en el carrito antes de ir a visitar la sección de vegetales. Él regresa un poco más tarde, con un par de plantas que John no reconoce, y a decir verdad, luce un poco asustado. Hasta que Sherlock lo nota. "No son para ti. Quiero cocinar algo hoy."

John sonríe ante la sentencia de muerte.

"No seas así. Puedo ser un buen cocinero si me lo propongo."

Él tiene que recordarle que ese no es su verdadero trabajo.

"Si," Sherlock hace una mueca y le quita el carrito de las compras. "John, he aprendido algunas cosas mientras te encuentras trabajando."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"A cocinar. ¿De dónde crees que sale toda esa comida que te traigo al escritorio cada tarde?"

"¿La pediste por internet?"

Ahora se siente ofendido. Lleva el carro hasta la sección de cereales.

"¡Lo siento!," John toma una de las cajas y la lleva con él. "Es sólo que, ¿dónde podrías aprender cosas así?"

Tutoriales de Youtube.

Cuando lo dice, John suprime su risa. "¿Qué?"


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando ellos cumplen seis meses, John se siente un idiota por seguir llevando la cuenta. Sin embargo, sale de su departamento y le dice que necesita entregar unas cosas a Mike que quedaron olvidadas en esa fiesta que hicieron la semana pasada. Sherlock asiente mientras John se recarga en el marco de la puerta, y cuando se asegura de que ha escuchado el mensaje, sale arrastrando una caja que sólo sirve para guardar las apariencias.

Él toma su carro y conduce hasta la esquina de esa avenida concurrida dónde ha visto a la misma chica por los últimos meses. Es pelirroja, y tiene una sonrisa en la cara cuando ve a John estacionarse y entrar por la puerta de cristal. Por un momento, su compañero de trabajo piensa que va a saludarlo con un beso. "¡John!"

Él sonríe y la abraza sobre el mostrador. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Qué te doy esta vez?"

"Ranúnculos."

El otro chico hace una mueca. Él mismo trabaja en la florería, y no sabe que es eso. La chica corre hacia el almacén y regresa con un ramo en tonalidades naranjas y rosas. Las flores que John ha pedido son como pequeños espirales rodando dentro de sí, con un fondo que parece profundo, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Las rodea con un papel opaco y las junta con un moño de listón rojo. Cuando John las toma y comienzan a estar fuera de su alcance, ella no puede hacer más que suspirar. "Quiero uno como tú. A Sherlock le van a encantar."

John trata de evitar una sonrisa mientras le paga al otro chico.

Después de hacer algunas otras paradas en el camino, John regresa a casa y guarda el auto en su lugar designado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Toma la caja y sube las escaleras a paso rápido. Ya se ha tardado una hora, y el lugar de Mike no queda a más de veinte minutos. Él trata de ser sigiloso cuando abre la puerta, pero el lugar con el que se encuentra no lo es. Sherlock tiene las bocinas encendidas, John puede verlo desde su lugar, bailando en medio de la cocina.

"Tus caderas no mienten", dice, dejando la caja en el piso y tomando el ramo de flores con él. Sherlock sonríe, y abraza a John por el cuello y se inclina a un lado para dejar un beso suave sobre su mejilla. Toma las flores y las abraza un rato.

"¿Qué estás cocinando?"

"Sólo algunos niños."

John da un vistazo a la estufa. No hay más que algo de chocolate calentándose. "De acuerdo, voy a esperar en la sala."

"No," Sherlock lo empuja en su camino a la habitación. "Mejor cámbiate por algo menos formal. Tengo una idea para el día de hoy."

Asi que, ellos van al parque. Llevan una manta y Sherlock hace esa cosa de llevar una canasta con comida. John se siente confundido, él nunca ha visto una de esas en la vida real. Pero decide que no le importa mucho. Él se sienta frente a Sherlock y espera a que él comience a repartir la comida, después de que se haya pasado el camino entero dándole golpes en la mano para que no comenzara a comer antes de tiempo.

Su gran miedo es que la comida llegue fria después de todo.

"Son sólo emparedados," le tiende uno y sigue hurgando en la canasta. "Y algo de fruta bañada en chocolate. No te sientas cómo si me debieras algo."

John sonríe. "Te llevé flores, no te debo nada."

Sherlock le lanza una uva que termina pegándole en el ojo, antes de que pueda reaccionar. "Eres demasiado engreído, debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre."

"Pobre de ti", suelta, antes de lanzarle la uva de regreso.


	21. Chapter 21

Está la ocasión en la que John se da cuenta de algo importante.

"¿Tú cumples años?" él no quiere parecer rudo, sólo tiene algo de curiosidad. Se acomoda en el sillón, y espera a que sus ojos se encuentren después de que Sherlock dé pausa a la película.

"¿Cuál es el punto de cumplirlos? Te hacen sentir que el tiempo pasa muy rápido."

Eso no tiene mucho sentido para John. Pero no es como si lo hubiera pensado antes. "Me gustan mucho los cumpleaños. Pero sospecho que sólo es por el pastel."

Entonces, así platicando y aún después de que la película siga su curso, ellos tienen una idea. No es brillante, ni innovadora, pero sirve para tener un momento diferente.

Ellos harán una fiesta de cumpleaños.

John decide que la harán el catorce de febrero, porque suena irónico y las tarjetas de invitación se prestan a sacar la creatividad de sus poros. Y no es que necesiten invitaciones impresas, porque John organizó su última fiesta de cumpleaños mandando un mensaje de texto masivo que le agotó el saldo de su celular; pero él tiene unas buenas horas de relajación inventando chistes con todas esas líneas que la gente usa para alagar a alguien.

Se enoja cuando Sherlock usa la del tipo de aquella vez en el bar, y comienza a darle cada una de las razones por las cuales eso es un insulto para él. "En primer lugar, está asumiendo que eres un mal volador o que pesas mucho y por eso caes al suelo. Y luego está esa cosa de recordarte si caíste del cielo, ¿qué tan desgraciado puede ser para recordar un hecho tan trágico?"

Cupido asiente mientras lo escucha.

"Él es una rata asquerosa."

"Muy asquerosa."

John intenta sostener el pastel y abrir la puerta del apartamento al mismo tiempo. Casi lo logra.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo ibas a quedarte parado en la entrada?" le dice Sherlock, que en realidad no estaba a punto de salir pero sólo quería asomarse y, con un poco de suerte, hacer que John llegara más temprano. Él no es un hombre muy lógico estos días.

"Unos tres días. Y el miércoles iba a comenzar a comerme el pastel."

"Esos ya serían cinco."

"Y tú eres todo un maestro del tiempo, ¿no es así?" Él le ayuda a hacer un espacio en la mesa, y John se deshace del pastel dejándolo encima. Entonces, se da cuenta de que no están sólos en la habitación. "¿Quién es ella?"

Una chica de vestido rosado y tacones amarillos lo mira desde la esquina de la sala. Se nota asombrada, y algo curiosa mientras camina hacia él.

"Oh, ella es Molly," dice, no haciendo de ello una gran cosa. "Trabaja en una tienda y le encanta escribir canciones en su tiempo libre. En realidad es lo suyo, tanto como lo mío es cargar ese arco."

Su arco, y también las flechas, descansan en algún lugar del sofá. Lucen igual de imponentes y costosas que la primera vez.

"¿Es de los tuyos?"

Sherlock parpadea un rato, antes de entender a qué se refiere. "Si, cómo quieras decirlo."

"En realidad, lo mío son todas las artes. William está siendo modesto, Irene le hizo creer que lo suyo y lo de ella son lo único que vale la pena para infiltrarse aquí debajo."

John sonríe cuando escucha su primer nombre, sólo él sabe lo mucho que le molesta.

La gente lleva regalos para Sherlock, aún sin saber mucho sobre él. Las tarjetas tienen mucho impacto ahí e incluso Molly termina catalogándolas como una 'visión realista sobre la celebración'. Asi que, ellos hablan y escuchan y bailan juntos, como una canción de amor o como un nombre compuesto. Y Sherlock sugiere buscar canciones y tener una especie de karaoke entre ellos, pero la verdad es que él ha tomado mucho, e incluso ha emparejado a un par de chicas que parecían llevarse muy bien por primera vez. John siente que tiene que marcar límites, pero no puede resistirse cuando Sherlock elige Candles y comienza a cantar a dueto con Molly. Es celestial, y también es un poco gracioso cuando Sherlock está a punto de caer y John alcanza a detenerlo y llevarlo de vuelta a ese escenario que han hecho de la mesa de su sala.

Ellos abren los regalos ahí mismo. Se ríen cuando reciben algunas piezas de ropa interior, y lo demás no es tan interesante ni tan costoso pero terminan disfrutándolo de igual manera. Entonces, John saca de aquella caja debajo de la mesa, un regalo extra y lo coloca frente a Sherlock, que se encuentra sentado de rodillas en el piso. Es pequeña, tanto como para caber en su mano, y recibe un par de suspiros cuando la gente comienza a adivinar de lo que se trata en realidad.

Tienen razón.

"Es una pulsera," Sherlock la examina, aunque se siente un poco decepcionado. Pero todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. "¿Por qué?"

John ya está incado a su lado, con una caja similar a la que Sherlock trae en sus manos. "Porque me daría tiempo de distraerte lo suficiente para sacar este anillo."

Es de plata, con un diamante incrustado justo en medio. Sherlock no puede evitar pensar que luce como su arco.

"Cásate conmigo."


	22. Epilogue

"Sherlock no quiere casarse."

"No, si quiere. Sólo está nervioso."

Cupido puede escuchar las palabras alrededor de él. Es Cupido, no un sordo. Aunque él preferiría lo segundo. O tener el poder de callar a la gente con una bofetada.

"¿Sherlock?"

Han pasado cuatro horas exactamente desde que él asintió frente a toda la fiesta, y John puso un anillo sobre su dedo, y entonces Molly lloró de felicidad como por veinte minutos. A estas alturas, el pastel ya se ha convertido en un recuerdo y la mayoría de los invitados ha terminado por irse.

La mayoría porque, Sherlock tuvo un momento de estupidez y decidió que Irene sería buena compañía también. Y entonces llegó, y luego se encerró con Sherlock en el baño por un buen rato mientras tenían una discusión importante, y después salió y se rehusó a decir una palabra mientras esperaba sentada en el sofá a que Sherlock saliera también.

Al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

"¿Qué te dijo?", le pregunta a Irene. Sherlock sigue con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

"Que te ama."

"Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

Molly se encoge de hombros. "No sabía que podíamos enamorarnos."

Irene asiente con la cabeza. "Exacto. Dijo que te ama lo suficiente para dejar de ser un Dios."


End file.
